


Sweet Embrace

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: The Grand Tour [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Becket Pack, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gen, Hugs, Raleigh is a big softy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA The five times Raleigh hugged someone and the one time someone hugged back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/gifts), [knightphoenix2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightphoenix2/gifts), [puff22_2001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/gifts), [artificiallifecreator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/gifts).



> I've never done one of these before so, umm, enjoy?

**_I._ **

**_-May 30, 2016-_ **

Raleigh hums as he waits for Yancy to finish packing his Army ruck (years of practice have made it an art) as Jazmine pouts on Wanda's couch. She's too young to come with and the PPDC recruiter had barked that she would get in the way. Yancy's fist had clenched and Raleigh'd ground his teeth to keep from laying the guy out flat with his fist. 

They taken their sister to Mom's friend and had been sleeping on Wanda's couch ever since. Jazzy had been given her own room and a studio for her designs but since they were leaving, she'd pulled out the couch bed that would be coming with them to the Academy's tiny space. 

"Why do you have to go?" she whines quietly, hurt in her expressive blue eyes that she shares with Raleigh. 

"So nothin' like what happened after... Maman will happen to you. Gotta protect ya, y'know? It's Older Brother 101." Yancy answers from the doorway, catching Jazzy as she sails into his arms. 

"We'll email you all the time, Jazzy." he promises in French. 

"I'll try to haggle for some tea in the markets." she sniffs, wiping away her tears only to have more spill over. Raleigh smiles around his own tears as he cocoons her in a sibling hug that lasts a long time. Wanda's light foot-steps pull them out of their revere, each of them wiping the other's tears away with tender fingers. Yancy and Raleigh give her perfunctory hugs that Wanda doesn't return because she's stiff as a board. Both of them know it's probably the last time they'll see Jazzy for a while so they wave for as long as she stays in sight. 

**_II._ **

**_-June 23, 2016-_ **

The first partner they try with him isn't his brother; idiotic but the Instructors were hoping for a good random pair. The girl's movements are sharp but not precise and Raleigh (having learned the staff fighting not five minutes earlier) blocks every one of them with a bored expression. 

The second Cadet is much better but the fight devolved into biting and low-balling hits. By the time Yancy and Raleigh meet up again after the random test is over they start laughing even as their staves are cracking hard against each other. 

Raleigh pins Yancy first but the fight eventually goes to Yancy, best two out of three. They grip each other's necks and press their sweaty foreheads together, giggling over the stunned faces of everyone else in the Kwoon. He grins, trips Yancy with a clever flick of his staff and Yancy just snorts at the victory. 

Raleigh helps his brother up and the girl from the first match offers her hand awkwardly for him. He cocks his head to the side, not realizing his brother's doing the same thing after a round in the simulator. 

"Good match." 

"Oh. Here." he gives her a quick hug that barely lasts three seconds and she blushes pink. "Your hand looked painful that way. Hug was easier." 

"Thanks." she whispers as she walks back over to her original partner with the blush getting a brighter pink as the other girl teases her lightly. 

**_III._ **

**_-August 4, 2017-_ **

The weather's a bit swampy but they still have patrol. They're switching out with the Gages and both twins look upset. It's probably about that nasty interviewer who pointed out that Trevin puked on the day of _Romeo Blue_ 's debut. Raleigh looks at his brother, looks at the twins and then offers over the link, _Hug?_

**I don't know if they'll appreciate one right about now, Rals.**

_Just one?_ He turns the puppy stare against Yancy and his brother throws his gauntleted hands up in defeat. 

**Fine, but if he punches you, I told you that you shouldn't.** Yancy rolls his eyes as they walk closer to the Gages. Raleigh waits until Trevin's close enough and watches as Yancy does the same for Bruce before they just motion that they're offering a hug. Much to their surprise, the Gages accept but the hug is short due to the Drivesuits. 

"Thanks Beckets."

"You're welcome." _Told you they needed one._

 **Yeah, yeah. Don't rub it in, you dork.** Raleigh clacks against his brother's Drivesuit with a cackle as Yancy chases him to the Conn-pod. 

**_IV._ **

**_-August 10, 2017-_ **

He doesn't expect to see Tendo curled up in a corner sobbing silently as he stares at the rosary Raleigh had made him a few weeks earlier. It's a secluded area without cameras so Raleigh just scoops Tendo up, practically marches to their quarters and allows his _Gipsy Danger_ t-shirt to be soaked through on both shoulders as Yancy brackets Tendo from behind. 

Tendo starts talking in a broken mix of Cantonese and English, apologizing to his Yeye and his family that he wasn't able to reach them in time. Raleigh shushes him gently, murmuring softly that Tendo was forgiven and that his efforts now saved lives. The man slumps against them both as they share a glance over the tousled dark hair. Raleigh's fingers are tangled in it as Tendo had accepted gentle petting along with the slow, halting Cantonese he barely remembered. 

_Maybe we oughta do that more often. Poor guy was just streaking tears. Shit. You think Hermann's okay?_ Raleigh worries about the mathematician's reaction if the ever-cheerful LOCCENT officer had broken down in a corner of the Shatterdome. 

**One stray at a time Rals, one stray at a time.**

_...Alright but I'm checking on him after Tendo wakes up._

**Worrywart.** The fondness lacing Yancy's tone means that Yancy's also a bit worried about Hermann. **We'll go check on him later.**

**_V._ **

**_-November 15, 2023-_ **

The section collapse of the Wall in Sitka leaves Raleigh supporting two of his Russian team members as they all stumble into the dull sunlight. He goes back for the rest and begins to lift sections he can handle by himself. The remaining uninjured members start teaming up as Raleigh lifts and they carry them to the dump sight. He refuses the water, passing it onto his incapacitated team members as he dives back into the chaotic fray to help trapped people. 

Swearing in several languages helps as he darts from one end of the shattered section to another. Raleigh barks out more commands than he expects since people are sitting there staring at their hands in pure shock. Once everyone's doing something, he goes back to picking up pieces he can lift, taking them off of broken legs or arms as his muscles shake when someone else pulls the injured person to safety. 

It takes hours before the section is slowly getting repaired under stern supervision and Raleigh slumps against the steel girders with a sigh. His team leader sits next to him and offers him a bottle of vodka. 

"Sit, _sladkiy kot_ *, before you fall. Here. Drink. You saved many lives today." The man's broken English makes Raleigh snort quietly before coughing. He takes a long pull of the alcohol and hands it back. Raleigh's not much for contact anymore, not since his brother slipped where he couldn't follow but he gently slings his arm around the man's shoulders and they sit in silence as welding sparks shatter against the concrete. 

**_\+ I._ **

**_-March 1, 2025-_ **

A agonized scream comes from deep within his chest as Yancy wakes up sweat-soaked and shivering. Raleigh was... gone. Dead in the jaws of Knifehead. So who was this next to him? He didn't have another Drift-compatible partner. Maybe a Jaeger Fly from his glory days but she felt... different. He scrubs at his face, grimacing at the stubble he felt. 

Maybe some cold water and a straight shave would help him remember what year it was or who he happened to sleep with. Yancy hissed as his shoulder bumped into the doorframe of the bathroom. He flicks on the light and the bold yellow note makes him keen lowly in the back of his throat:

**Yancy Becket is dead. Your name is Raleigh Becket and you're on a tour of the world. The lady in bed with you is Mako, your co-pilot.**

Raleigh runs straight for Mako and she opens her arms to him. He buries his face in the crook of her neck as great, rattling sobs shake him. She holds him closer when he makes to pull away and he slumps in her strong hold. 

"Mako, Mako, Mako." he whispers against her skin. 

"Raleigh." there's not one iota of judgement in her tone and he sighs in relief. "Dilly-dally, shilly-shally." 

"I understand that reference, Mako." he giggles wetly as she cards her fingers through his longer hair. Mako lays back, pulling Raleigh with her so that she's the little spoon even as she's facing him. "Today's..." 

**The anniversary of Knifehead and your brother's death. It still hurts you so much, Raleigh. I will not judge you if you wake every day from now until we die waking up as Yancy Becket so long as you come back to me.** she finishes for him as she wraps her leg around both of Raleigh's. 

_It's nice to be held._

**You share so much, Raleigh, and expect so little in return.** Just when he's about to fight it, she practically and systematically destroys his argument with memory after memory of his own or Yancy's or even her own. **You are sweet and selfless.**

 _'Mnot perfect, Maks._ He protests as he laces their fingers and stares at the new scars on Mako's arm. 

Her laughter is soft but warm as she replies, **No one is; there is no such thing as perfect. However, _saiai_ *, you are everything someone could ask for in a friend or a loved one.**

_... How about a boyfriend?_ he points out with a childish poke down the link. 

**Partner. Boyfriend sounds childish after all we have been through.** she wrinkles her nose and he kisses it softly before his lips graze her cheek to kiss her mouth. **Mmm. That's nice.** He slides his fingertips over her scars as she traces his own. She giggles when he touches her ribs but he follows his own trail with soft, closed-mouth kisses that rove back up to her face. **Raleigh!** Mako's laughing over the link and his memory of the terrible day shifts into something a little kinder than it has in years. 

_Thank you._

**I need no thanks, _saiai_. This is more than enough.** she hums as she presses kisses to his scars, creating something better than tragedy in her wake.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted sweet fluffy cuddles at the end to give Raleigh some hope. Feedback is loved!


End file.
